dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegeta's Turn!!
is the 11th chapter of ''Dragon Ball Super. Summary The referee asks Vegeta if he is willing to battle next, and the Saiyan replies that he does. Even though the referee reiterates that while Piccolo's loss was nullified, it is still technically his turn, Vegeta notes that Piccolo does not seem to be complaining, and Piccolo reluctantly nods. Champa finally allows Vegeta to let him have his way, and the referee complies. Trunks is excited it is finally his father's turn to fight, and Bulma expresses concern, hoping that while Vegeta is acting rash, he isn't biting off more than he can chew. Before the tournament presenter can announce the next match, Beerus angrily interrupts him, and calls Goku to enter the ring, reminding the tournament presenter that Goku also lost due to Frost's hidden needle. The tournament presenter agrees, and Goku is excited he is back in the competition. When the tournament presenter asks him to take over the fight, Vegeta yells out that it's his turn and Goku can go last. Beerus then suggests that Goku can fight after Vegeta, as he wants Monaka to be last no matter what. While the match between Vegeta and Frost is officially announced, Frost berates Vegeta, telling him he'll be left in tears, and Vegeta replies that the one going to be crying isn't him. As the match begins, Vegeta immediately transforms into a Super Saiyan, and aggressively attacks an overwhelmed Frost. As Vegeta knees Frost in the stomach, Champa, Botamo and Cabba are surprised at Frost getting beaten around, and Vegeta knocks Frost out of the ring with a Kiai. As the tournament presenter checks on Frost, Vegeta comments that he went easy as he would've been disqualified if he killed Frost. Vegeta is then announced as the winner, as the Universe 7 crowd cheers. Botamo and Cabba are shocked that Frost lost so easily, and Hit still has his eyes closed, not paying attention to anything. Goku comments that while Frost was nice at first, he became a scumbag, and Piccolo wonders if he'll start becoming like Frieza. Magetta then walks to the ring, as he is Vegeta's next opponent. Old Kai asks Fuwa if Magetta is a robot, and Fuwa answers that he is a metal man from Galaxy 66950, and that they probably also exist in Universe 7. Elder Kai asks Shin if he knows anything, and Shin answers, confused, that it does sound familiar. Elder Kai then berates him, telling him to study harder. The match between Vegeta and Magetta begins. As Magetta rushes towards Vegeta, the Saiyan dodges and punches Magetta hard, however Magetta is unharmed and Vegeta hurts his fist. Magetta then slams on Vegeta and proceeds to stomp on him, but Vegeta barely dodges. Vegeta then flies into the air and fires an energy wave, but Magetta is emerged unharmed and blows out steam, much to Vegeta's surprise. Piccolo wonders if Magetta is invulnerable, and Goku yells out for Vegeta to try and throw him out of the ring. Vegeta complies, and tries to pick up Magetta by his leg, transforming into a Super Saiyan in the process. Magetta does not budge as Vegeta struggles to lift him. Magetta then lands a blow on Vegeta's head. Beerus angrily yells at Goku, telling him not to give any dumb advice as metal men like Magetta weigh over 1,000 tons. Vegeta flies into the air, showing disappointment in himself that he resorted to taking advice from Goku, commenting he knew chimps that could outsmart him. Vegeta thinks for a moment, and proceeds to fire a barrage of ki blasts all around Magetta, intending to destroy the ring around him. Magetta fires his spit towards Vegeta, which counters many of his ki blasts. Vegeta yells at the tournament presenter that weapons are prohibited, but the tournament presenter corrects him, saying it is Magetta's spit and that it is not a weapon. As Vegeta gets frustrated, he calls Magetta a very offensive name as he fires a strong energy sphere, which bounces off Magetta, but Magetta suddenly falls on the ground, dysfunctional. As Vegeta is announced as the winner by ring-out, Goku asks Beerus what happened. Whis informs Goku that metal man are very fragile and emotional, and being insulted can crush their spirit, making them lose their will to fight. Beerus comments that he had no idea, as this information wasn't exactly common. Goku told them that if he knew they could've shared that knowledge sooner, and Whis says they must figure out their fights on their own. As the referee announces the next match, Chi-Chi offers the Universe 7 crowd some watermelon. While Vados repairs the ring, Champa gives Cabba, Vegeta's next opponent, a pep-talk, saying that as they're both Saiyans, Cabba should have a chance of winning. When repairs are finished, Vegeta lands, and Cabba walks into the ring, introducing himself to Vegeta. Vegeta tells Cabba to come at him with everything he has, as holding back would not be a good idea, and Cabba replies that that goes without saying. The match then begins. Appearances Locations *Nameless Planet Transformations *Super Saiyan *Transforming Ability Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Frost (Final Form) *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Auta Magetta Anime and Manga differences *Frost never attempted to steal the Cube, as he was still unconscious from being beaten by Vegeta. *The ring-wide barrier and aerial ring-out rule was never established. *Besides using insults, Vegeta wins by ring-out by destroying the tournament grounds as Auta Magetta cannot fly. Trivia *A bonus page in the related volume shows Botamo consoling Magetta after his defeat at the hands of Vegeta, telling him that if he were to fix his attitude then he'd be the strongest of them all. Site Navigation ca:Capítol 11 (BDS) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe 6 Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters